


Watch

by genee



Series: Help [1]
Category: Popslash
Genre: Dr. K., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-29
Updated: 2006-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, Dr. K.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [topaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/gifts).



> Written by request. :)  
> Prompts: Sam, Dean, fishies

Chris watches them both watch the fish swim around in their tank, watches Sam's eyes soften, watches Dean's fingers tapping hard against thigh. Sam sighs and Dean looks up, cracks his knuckles. "What? Is this supposed to be soothing or something?"

"Yes," Chris says, nodding seriously. "But not for the fish. Except for the red ones. I'm pretty sure they like to be watched."

Sam rolls his eyes and Dean grins, says, "So. How can we help you, Doc?"  
   


~.~


End file.
